


The Common Cold

by FrostfireEzreal



Series: Fight With Me [6]
Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Kid comes down with a cold and is unable to take care of himself due to his condition. Ninjara is there to help and support his boyfriend.





	The Common Cold

**Author's Note:**

> All y'all tellin' me to make a sick fic... Well this one's for you! It was really fun to write this one.

“See? Didn't I tell you that staying up all night, in the _rain_ might I add, training is _not_ a good idea?” The ninja leaned over the snakeboarder, who was currently lying in bed as sick as dog, patting his head with a cool damp cloth. “Why couldn't you just train using the inside gym? Why did you need to go outside? You know there’s a slight chance of you dying when you-”

“Okay, okay, Ninjara, I get it! You know your naggin’ isn't helpin’ my headache.” Kid interrupted, his arm coming up to cover his eyes.

“Well if I don't nag you then you'll never remember to take care of yourself.” Ninjara huffed, now moving to fix the others blankets.

Kid admitted it, he felt horrible. Never has a cold made him feel this exhausted. This sickness was draining him of all his energy- heck, he couldn't even get out of bed by himself to use the bathroom!

He had a practice fight scheduled with Spring Man later in the week and he needed to be at peak performance levels to be prepared for it. He was losing valuable practice time- and what made it worse was that because of this illness, Ninjara was missing out on practice too.

He cursed his condition under his breath and attempted to roll over, but ended up wincing in pain and giving up.

. . .

Ninjara glanced at the clock across the room and sighed. 11:45. He made breakfast around 8:30, but Kid barely touched his food. So he must be starving by now, right?

The student stood from the chair he set up beside the speed demons bed and began to head towards the door.

“Where are ya’ goin’?” Kid’s faint voice asked him.

“I'm going to make lunch.” He stated before turning to look over his shoulder. “And you better eat most of it. You need the nutrition to help heal your system.” He watched as Kid rolled his eyes and went back to sleeping. The ninja took that opportunity to leave the room, carefully closing the door behind him as he didn't want to disturb his boyfriends rest.

After making his way into the kitchen he rummaged through the fridge and cupboards for suitable ingredients for making one of his favorite dishes, and one of the best dishes for sick people, udon. It contained the carbohydrates and protein needed to help cure the common cold.

Not wanting to go through the long process of making the noodles from scratch, Ninjara found a pack of frozen ones in the freezer. He threw them into a pot of boiling water and waited for them to thaw. When the noodles were finally soft he started working on the broth. A simple beef flavored broth garnished with green onions and scallions bubbled before him. Taking a sip of the broth caused him to smile.

It was amazing.

He could have stopped right there, but Ninjara decided it would be best to go all the way and add some slices of boiled pork belly and egg. Kid needed all the protein he could get, anyways.

After transferring the dish to a proper bowl, Ninjara then trekked back to the snakeboarders room. As he walked inside he noticed Kid sitting up in his bed, hands covering his face.

“Kid? Are you alright?” The ninja asked, his words laced with worry.

Kid seemed startled. His arms dropped down to the bed and he looked over, a small smile on his face. “Yeah. Yeah I'm good.”

“Are you sure?” He had to ask, just to make sure.

When Kid nodded in response, Ninjara came forward with the bowl of soup. “Here.” He said placing the bowl in front of the other, “I thought it would be good to make you something easy to eat but full of nutrients.”

Kid stared at the food in awe. “You made this?”

“Mhm.”

The ninja watched in anticipation as his boyfriend finally dug into the meal. And he couldn't be more delighted with the response.

“This is amazin’.” Kid commented, mouth full of noodles.

Ninjara chuckled and leaned in, pressing a quick peck on the others cheek. “I'm glad you like it.”

The snakeboarder blushed. “You can make me this all the time, yeah?” He asked, a smirk forming on his face.

“Don't push it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that full filled your sick fic dreams. Comment or send me a message about what kind of fic you wanna see next. <3


End file.
